


assuming makes you look like an ass

by frequencyskye



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Extremis!Pepper, Pepper is tired of mopey Avengers, Strong Avengers Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:59:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frequencyskye/pseuds/frequencyskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper keeps Extremis, Bucky tries to move out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	assuming makes you look like an ass

If Pepper Potts is anything, she is practical. She was the CEO of Stark Industries, a job that while stressful, was also pretty run of the mill. But she was also partner to Tony Stark - genius, billionaire, philanthropist and AVENGER. Pepper was well aware of the danger her life was in from both roles in her life. So, in the aftermath of the S.H.I.E.L.D. Civil War, it made sense for her to accept that the world is far different than the one she had lived in even just a year ago.

“Did you ever figure out how to stabilize it?” Pepper had asked Tony one night soon after the fallout in D.C.

“Stabilize what?” was Tony’s reply, there were about 4 different projects on hold in his lab right now.

“… Extremis. Did you ever figure out how to keep the virus from going …” Pepper made a motion with her hands to express what she didn’t really want to put into words.

Tony eyed her warily across the table as he replied, “Yea, I mean I figured out how to keep it from going boom and all, but I thought you were more interested in removing it all together?”

This had set off a conversation and SMALL argument during which Pepper admitted that while she was terrified of the power she had because of Extremis, her current life was made slightly less dangerous for herself and those around her if she could be made stable. Pepper Potts would be anything but a liability to those she loved. And if keeping this forced mutation a part of her was the key to that then so be it. In the end, Pepper had assured Tony that the virus wasn’t something she’d flaunt. Only Rhodey really knew what had gone on that night, and the couple saw no reason for any more people than necessary be privy to that information.

\-------

A year later, all the Avengers had taken up residence in the Tower in New York. This included the former Winter Soldier (or “Steve’s Stray” as Tony had insisted on calling him from the start). Tony had been worried at first about letting the ex-soviet captive/assassin reside within the tower walls, but the others had worn him down and he relented. Little did Tony know he wasn’t the only one who was worried about Bucky living in the Tower.

Bucky knew he was better than before. He could remember more of himself before the war, which continued to please Steve when he would mention new tidbits of their old life, but there were still moments. Sometimes a dream would be too vivid and he would wake up with a knife in his hand or cleaning guns that he had no recollection of acquiring. He was still fighting to become a singular whole person again instead of two warring halves. And it was those few moments that gave him doubts.  
He brought this up to Steve and Tony on a day he was feeling particularly brave. He needed his bravery that day because he knew what he was about to suggest would greatly upset his best friend.

“I think I should move out of the Tower.” Bucky had started once they had all settled in the kitchen.

“And after all I went through being convinced you should stay.”  
“That’s ridiculous Buck, why would you think that?” Tony and Steve had spit out simultaneously.

“I don’t want to hurt anyone Steve, Tony opened up his home to me and I am terrified that I may lapse and hurt someone.”

“Who could you possibly hurt? You’ve already fought half the people here, and I don’t care how great the Soviet’s had you trained you can’t take out the Hulk.” Tony had scoffed.

“Not everyone who lives here is indestructible.” Bucky whispered.

Steve was ready and about to reply to try and way Bucky but Tony was quicker. “Everyone here is trained to hold their own and they all knew what they were getting into by welcoming you in. You’re family now Barnes. You’re stuck with us.”

“That’s not true Tony and you know it!” Bucky was tired and he just wanted people to listen.

“Barnes, we live with a 2 trained assassins and 4 super powered science experiments –“ Tony had started, but Bucky cut him off

“Three.”  
“Three what?”  
“Three ‘science experiments’ you’re a genius but Iron Man isn’t really on the same level of messed up as Steve, Dr. Banner and me.”

“He wasn’t talking about Iron Man,” came an exasperated female voice from the doorway.

All three men looked up to see Pepper standing in the doorway in workout clothes. The watched as she gathered herself and approached them passing by Tony and sitting in the empty chair next to Bucky, before continuing.

“I’m touched really, but you don’t need to worry about my safety, James. And Tony did not miscount I promise you.”

Bucky and Steve looked genuinely confused while Tony just raised an eyebrow at Pepper from across the table.

“I thought you said you wanted to keep a lid on that Pep?” Tony started.

“Well clearly they can be trusted or you wouldn’t have them living here. And it would be selfish of me to hide such valuable information if revealing it means Steve doesn’t lose his best friend again.” Pepper snapped. Honestly she was tired of all the moping. Their lives had all become hard enough and if showing off a little made everyone’s day that much easier than so be it.

“What are you talking about Pepper?” Steve asked.

“I am not defenseless as James seems to think Steve. I am, to put it in Tony’s words, the ‘fourth science experiment’.” Pepper replied and she and Tony began explaining to the two men beside them what had happened with AIM and the Malibu disaster.

Even after the explanation was over, Bucky had still looked apprehensive. Sighing and a bit perturbed that words hadn’t been enough Pepper rose from her seat and headed to the elevators motioning for the men to follow her. When the doors slid open Pepper strode out into the gym and straight to the sparring mats. 

“Actions speak louder than words James,” Pepper stated when Bucky just blinked at her from the entrance.

“You belong here with all of us. And if you need to know I can hold my own for you to stay then let’s get to it.”

Bucky just stands there only moving after Steve and Tony share a look that ends with Tony shoving Bucky towards the mats.

“The lady has a point Barnes and I’ve seen her in action raw, I’d love to see how she does now that she’s been working with Natasha.”

The Extremis had made her strong but strength only went so far without training so Pepper had requested Natasha train her 5 months ago when the other redhead had moved in. Now, as she moved around the mat sparring with one of the world’s most deadliest people she was frustrated.

“This won’t prove anything to you if you’re just going to pull punches James. You’re scared because you think you’ll lose control right?”

Bucky can only nod in response.

“Well you seem pretty in control to me right now. Let go. I know I can take it but in the extremely off chance that you’re right, Steve won’t let you do anything bad.”

Bucky’s eyes widen and he looks to Steve and gets a nod in response. He sighs because he knows Pepper is right and they restart with Bucky fighting hard and dirty. 

Pepper may not be a super soldier but she is quick, she dodges and counters the majority of Bucky’s maneuvers, they spar for a half hour but eventually Pepper ends up pinned flat on her back with Bucky’s hands around her neck. Bucky is about to let go and state that he’s made his point and start packing, when a searing heat moves up through his metal arm startling him and making him recoil in pain. He looks back down to see Pepper’s eyes rimmed in orange and her skin visibly cracked and emanating heat.

Bucky looks at Pepper shocked as her appearance returns to normal. As she reaches out to touch his hand, he flinches at first but relaxes when he realizes she no longer feels like hot lava. He lets himself be pulled up to standing and walks in disbelief over to where Tony and Steve are waiting.

“You might want to let Tony take a look at your arm before dinner,” Pepper states as she leaves the gym as if she hadn’t been the one to almost melt it.

Bucky’s arm passes all Tony’s evaluations and they reach the common room as everyone is settling down to dinner. If Bucky seems more relaxed during dinner, no one comments on the matter. Afterwards, he returns to his room and unpacks the suitcase he had left by the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I just REALLY like the idea of Pepper keeping Extremis.


End file.
